First Kiss
by Gema227
Summary: A series of one shots about the first kisses of any and all of the CSI pairings. Fic 2- NickGreg-For Nick and Greg, the word professional is going to take on a whole new meaning. Fluff and nothing but fluff
1. Sara And Greg

Three weeks ago, Greg Sanders changed his brand of coffee.

It looked like Blue Hawaiian, it tasted like Blue Hawaiian, but it was not Blue Hawaiian. It was a cheaper, thinner, grocery store version of his favorite drink.

But no one noticed.

It wasn't that it bothered him. No, nothing bothered Greg Sanders. But it was slightly unsettling to know that something he considered to be a prominent object around the lab really didn't mean as much to his co-workers.

But it didn't bother him.

He had switched brands for a reason. He needed, as everyone does at one point or another, money. He needed money for one particular reason and this particular reason was causing him to be quite fidgety the morning of December 23.

He sat in the break room, staring impatiently at the clock. He had a surprise planned.

See, that was another thing. No one would ever get how big a deal surprises were to him. As a kid, his parents never believed in surprises. After his twin sister died, they never wanted him to be surprised again. Flannery's death was a total shock and it had always struck him as funny that she still managed to ruin his life, even in death.

Every Christmas or birthday, his parents had him write out a list of what he wanted and they would buy each gift in order, no extra things thrown in and everything exactly the way it should be. He was constantly reminded in advance of everything- vacations, dinner plans, parties- so that he would never, ever be faced with the complete and utter distress he had felt as he watched Flannery go over the hood of that car. In his parent's mind, surprise was a terrible, terrible thing.

So now, as he sits in the LVPD, he can hardly contain himself as he waits for the receiver of his surprise to walk in. He's excited because he's going to surprise Sara Sidle.

She enters the break room at exactly 3:45 A.M and she's hardly in the room before he bounds over to her with an enormous grin on his face.

"Hey Sara!" he says and she gives him a "look". He's excited, more excited than usual, and that can be a dangerous thing. His smile is brighter and his voice is sounding like a third grade genius that forgot to take his Ritalin.

"Hey Greg." Her day has been less than perfect and all she wants to do is go home. "I'm going to clock out, okay." His smile falters and he holds out a hand to stop her.

"One second, I have something for you." His smile returns and she smirks and waits while he gets something out of his coat pocket. "I know that you've been having a bit of a hard time ever since…" He trails off, finding what he needed and turning around on the heel of his shoe.

He's right; she has been having a shitty time ever since the Miniature Killer fiasco and all. She can't imagine what he's planning and, though she'll never admit it, she's almost excited about what "cheer-Sara-up" stunt he's going to pull this time.

He hands her something and as she looks at it, she can feel her face heat up. It's a box, no bigger than the palm of her hand, aqua blue with a white ribbon on top. Her heart is thrumming against her chest as she opens the lid and she cannot even gasp as she sees what's inside.

It's a necklace with a sliver filigree chain and a single charm hanging on it. To her utter delight, it's a small, silver strand of DNA, it's perfect spiral of metal almost too perfect to be true.

"And it's almost Christmas, so I…I just kinda though…y'know…that." He stutters and his face turns red, his expression collapsing as he notices her lack of emotion. "You don't like it?" She lifts her head up and is about to contradict him and say that, No, it's absolutely fantastic, but he continues on. "Sorry, I know, you're going out with Grissom and it was out of line. And I'm seriously not trying to flirt or anything but…" he rants on and Sara tries to cut him off more than once, but he just won't _shut up_.

"Greg-"

"And after the kidnapping you just seemed so-"

"Greg-"

"I serious am not trying to trespass on your and Grissom's-"

"Greg!" Dear God, he just will not let it go, will he?

She looked back to the necklace and then back at him and then she shut him up the only way the could think off. She kissed him.

It was possibly the dumbest thing she had ever done, but all she could think was that Greg, hyper, optimistic, eager-to-please Greg, had deliberately gone out of his way to comfort her, something Grissom hadn't even attempted to do, and that she had to do something about it.

He wasn't a particularly good kisser, he had been taken by surprise and their mouths didn't exactly fit over one another they way that they always do in movies, but he wasn't bad at it.

Standing there, he was completely ridged against her. This sort of thing only happened in his dreams, not in real life. In real life, Sara loved Grissom. In real life, Sara would have never ever, ever kissed him. Yet here they were and it was taken everything he had not to pinch himself to make sure this was all real.

Pulling away, slightly disheveled and slightly dazed, Greg managed to get out one word into her ear.

"Surprise."

* * *

**A/N:** I figured that I should start a series of fluffy little one shots for you all and take away some of my darker edge.Also, I am way to biased in my writing, all I write is Sandle and, as lovely a pairing as that is, I feel that I should broaden my horizens. I will take suggestions for pairings, just leave who you like best in a review! Slash and femslash accepted. Next fic planned is NickxCatherine, cause that's my second favorite pairing. R & R, cause I fully heart you all! 


	2. Greg And Nick

"It's just…" Greg paused and glanced towards the widow, the sunlight casting the shadows of his long eyelashes onto his cheeks, where they hung there, as mesmerizing to Nick as any crystal ball. The lab rat blinked and jerked his head back to the CSI, who momentarily mourned the loss of the long, tapered silhouettes.

It was beautiful. The way the younger man moved was, a fact in itself, beautiful. The younger man in question was beautiful, no doubt in Nick's mind about that. It was almost dirty, almost a sin, the way he thought of the lab tech. Like a teacher lusting after a student.

But, damn, the way that the light brown hair curled some what suggestively at the nape of Greg's neck, the enormous brown eyes that could have seen into some ones soul if the bearer had wanted them to, the child-like construction of his face, the straight slope of his nose that gave him a look of permanent naivety.

"I thought we had a…" Another awkward pause. Greg was really bad at this whole "expressing his feelings" deal.

"Relationship." The word hit Nick like a bag of bricks and he was sent spinning back into reality.

"Greg, I needed someone who knew what the case was about. See…" Nick then proceeded to turn around and ask Archie some question about _Star Trek, _which launched the AV tech into a list of all the versions of the infamous sci-fi show.

"Yeah, yeah, that one…" Nick said vaguely, in an attempt to get Archie to kindly shut up. Archie gave him a puzzled look and turned back to the computer screen, the blue glow of it flickering off his black irises.

Nick shot Greg a "see-what-I-mean?" look and the DNA tech shrugged. "Point taken." He said, before turning to peg away at some semen samples.

"Hey, G?" Nick tapped him on the shoulders. Greg whirled around and took at step closer to the CSI.

"Yeah?"

"We kissed. That hardly constitutes as a "relationship".

Nick was making Greg visibly uncomfortable, as the CSI could see, well, visibly. The light pink of blush spread up the lab tech's face, reaching to the slightly elfin tips of his ears.

"I just thought….you know…." Greg mouth hung open after a couple of stutters. He was at a lost for words, a very uncommon occurrence.

With just a bit of sadness radiating from his irises, Greg walked back to the swivel chair near the counter of vials. He sat down shakily and bent his head close to the file, like a seventh grader who had just been turned down for a date and didn't want his buddies seeing him all upset.

In long, confident strides, Nick followed and sat on the stool next to him. "Greggo?" The lab tech turned and Nick mentally vowed that he would be professional about this.

One blink of those heavily lashed eyelids and professional took on a whole new meaning. It now apparently meant Nick's lips against Greg's, the younger man's eyelashes fluttering against the CSI's cheek as his eyes closed in pleasant shock.

If professional had started to be taken as Greg's hand pressed lightly against Nick's face, if it meant the gentle brushing of knees as Nick drew closer, if it was the light trace of a tongue against the Texan's lower lip, than both men were being very, very professional.

* * *

**A/N**: This piece was originally published as a separate fic "Professional" but I figured- Hey, it only got two reviews, I might as well delete it and post it as a chapter for "First Kiss". In reference, this chappie takes place during that episode (EDIT: Ama.Dear oh so kindly pointed out to me that the episode is called "Random Acts Of Violence") where the guy gets killed in the office by the hammer and Nick takes Archie out into the field and not Greg and Greg, being the territorial dork that he is, confronts NIck about it and that's where I got my idea. BTW: I know I have two chapters staring Greg but I love him okay and you guys are just going to have to accept that. Next chapter is most probably Wedges and then I shall do a YoBling! Requests are still most definatly being accepted! Thanks to all who read and reviewed!


End file.
